The Joker
by laneangel
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've ever wrote. It's about CaRWash. When Ryan's best friend dies he discovers some nasty secrets about him... L.O.V.E
1. A Clown Riding A Bee

The first part of my fanfic, enjoy guys. There are some beautiful CaRWash action to come.

Our scene starts on a sight on Everglades, the setting sun on water infested with various and varied creatures. The plan is done tighter on a sinuous road, we see two cars, the gyrophares they are police cars... A body in decomposition was found by a band of tourists at the time of an organized visit.

The team arrives on the spot; Horatio, Frank and Alex are the first there. Alex takes his kit and starts to examine the body:

H: Alex what do we have??  
A: A male 20, maybe 30, I don't know the level of decomp is high!! He spend at least 2 weeks in the water, the face is hardly recognizable, I'll know more at the post  
H: Does he have an ID on him??  
A: No, only a jean, I have to tell you Horatio, the kid was lucky it's a miracle the gators didn't ate him; I think that the person who did that was planning on that!!  
H: Well the plan has failed!!! (Sorry couldn't resist)

On the other side of the crime scene, Eric and Ryan seek evidences; they quickly find traces of steps inserted in the mud, which indicates that the person who made these traces transported something heavy, like a body ...

E: Wolfe did you find anything else??  
R: No, just the traces in the mud  
E: Okay, it's a start I'm going to call the diving team, to see if there's something in the water  
R: I go back to the lab to examine the traces.

In her lab, Alex begins his autopsy. She discovers a bullet hole at the base of the skull and retrieves a 38 calibre inside. She extracts the ball and starts to seek distinctive signs on the body of the victim, at this same moment Calleigh entered.

C: Hey Alex what do you got for me?  
A: A 38 calibre round baby!! Found in the back of his skull  
C: Execution??  
A: I'm afraid too honey!!  
C: Are you finished??  
A: No, the poor baby's face is really messed up; I'm searching for distinctive signs before boiling his skull  
C: Oh Ok you're going to make a facial reconstruction?  
A: Yeah, oh looks like I found something  
C: What?  
A: A tattoo I think, the skin is inflated but the drawing seems intact, I will take some photographs for the AV lab  
C: Ok see you bye.

Back to the lab, Ryan analyzes the traces of step, it finds cement single which one uses in the construction of swimming pools, he does not find anything conclusive on the shape traces in itself. Eric comes to find it with a bag found in the lake.

R: So what do you got man?  
E: A sport bag, could belong to the victim,  
Eric opens the bag and start searching,  
E: there's no wallet, no ID, wait there's a ring looks like there's something engrave in it  
R: Oh yeah it's A B...P...And a K, looks like a fraternity ring; I had the same when I was in college!!  
E: You were in a fraternity in college??  
R: yeah it was my roommate Idea, Don, he thought it would be fun and back then I was a little ... wild  
E: You were wild, looks like I missed something!!

Horatio entered in the room at the same time

H: gentlemen did you find something interesting about the case  
R: Yeah there was specific cement in the mud...  
E: And our vic was probably in a fraternity, I check with Miami U and the others college around  
H: Okay, Alex found a tattoo on the right arm of the victim, she send the photos to the AV lab, Mr Wolfe would you please help Mrs Cooper with that  
R: sure H  
H: Eric, search for another evidence in the bag and keep me posted  
E: will do!!  
Ryan goes to the AV Lab...  
R: Eh Dan, did you start with the vic's tattoo yet??  
D: Nope, was waiting for you  
R: Well I'm here...  
D: So, Alex said that the guy's skin was inflated so the tattoo is distended I reduce the image, clear a little bit. Oh, looks likes there's two parts  
R: yeah what is it?? Enlarge it please!!  
D: Oh it's a clown on bee, hum interesting  
R: A what??  
D: A clown on a bee and the last part is ...  
R: two stars, Oh my god!!  
D: What you see it before?? Ok now I'm useless!!  
R: No, it's more... complicated  
Ryan rushes out the AV lab and goes to firearms where he find Calleigh...  
R: Cal, I need your help!!  
C: What's going on Ryan are you OK?  
R: No  
He starts taking his clothes off quickly, his blouse, his jacket, and his shirt...  
C: What's up?? What's wrong with your clothes??  
R: I need you to take a picture of my right arm!!  
C: What for?? Explain it to me!!  
R: To compare my tattoo to the victims, I think it's my friend Don...


	2. A Tshirtless Moment

C: What your Friend??  
R: yeah we know each other for like forever, he lived across my street my uncle and his father where best friend, he is my best friend Cal  
C: Ok, calm down, what your tattoo has to do with all this!!  
R: we did the same when we were in college, after a party we were a bit drunk and we decide to do this!! It was his Idea he always had crazy ideas and I followed him all the time.  
C: Ok that's alright we don't know if it's him yet, wait for me I go take the camera.

Calleigh take a camera in her kit and go back to firearms, Ryan was there, and she realized for the first time that he was half naked in her lab. He was so beautiful his jerked breathing betrayed his nervousness; and his tended muscles were splendid. She was hypnotized by his abs flat and hard, she had never suspected what was hid under his costumes and she almost forgot the cause of its presence in her laboratory.

R: Oh you're back  
C: hum... yeah  
R: Do it!!  
C: What??  
R: the pictures!! Take them!!  
C: Oh yeah right

She starts taking the pictures, after two shots, she can't help but touch his arm to take an another one, Ryan turns back and look at her, their eyes just meet at the same time and it was like the time stopped...

R: What I'm going to do if it's him?  
C: We don't know yet but if unfortunately it is, I'm here for you anytime...

At the same moment Natalia comes...

N: Eh Calleigh did you finish with ... oh my bad ...I think I'll come later  
C: No, we were finished...  
R: yeah we were said Ryan who starts to redress, you come with me to the AV lab  
C: Okay  
N: What's up??  
C: We think that Ryan has a lead on the dead man found in the Glades  
N: yeah about that Alex has almost finis her facial reconstruction  
R: Oh God !!  
C: Wait we go the AV lab first and then we go see Alex ok  
R: Okay

In the AV Lab, Dan downloads Calleigh's pictures, and compare the tattoos...  
D:95 , they're the same, where did you found that??  
C: Long story, Ryan!!

Ryan left the AV, he runs straight to the morgue. He doesn't have the time to ask Alex yet that he sees the picture of the facial reconstruction... Don...  
Shocked, he looks at the picture without a word. Calleigh arrives behind him and... she knew...

A: Ryan what's going on Baby??  
C: I'll explain it to you later, Ry come with me, please!!

They left the morgue together, went outside. Ryan takes his cell phone and starts calling his friend, the line was disconnected...

C: Ryan, calm down  
R: I can't Cal, I can't calm down, my best friend is DEAD!!  
C: I know, we're going to catch the person who did this. But you know you can't be part of the investigation  
R: I know, how could this happen?? He was always there for me!! Oh my God!!

Ryan starts crying, the pain on his face was so hard to see that Calleigh couldn't resist, she hugs him...

C: It's okay baby, its okay  
R: Oh Man, I don't know what to do Cal!!  
C: You're gonna be fine, why don't you go back inside and try to rest, I'm gonna call Horatio.  
R: Ok...sniffs Thank you...  
C: It's nothing...  
While Ryan goes, she calls H  
C: Horatio  
H: yeah  
C: We have the vic ID  
H: I know Don Bradford  
C: He was Ryan's best friend  
H: Ok, take his address and meet Eric and I there  
C: Okay.


	3. Truth Hurts

Ryan discover the truth about his friend

Cal runs off to the building to take the address of the victim, on her way she starts thinking about Ryan, she didn't know why she was so sad, seeing him hurting like that was very painful for her. Maybe there was more than a friendship between them.

She arrives at the vic's place 5 min later with millions things running through her mind. "I need to focus in the case for now" she's thinking

C: Horatio where do you want me to start??  
H: Eric is on the prints and phone records; I want you to focus on anything related to the bullet Alex found. By the way what can you tell me about that??  
C: Yeah I finished the analyse, the bullet is from a .38 apparently he was executed  
H: Anything else??  
C: No, I didn't have a gun or an another bullet for comparison but I'll have Natalia check through ABIS for a match  
H: Ok, have her interrogate Ryan about his friend in the same time  
C: OK

Calleigh calls Natalia and gives her the instructions.

N: Ryan, when where the last time you talked to Don  
R: About three weeks ago, he was headed out of town for his job  
N: What was he doing for a living?  
R: Everything, when we finished College, I decided to go in Patrol, he decided to be in the business industry, he wanted to be with stars, have a lot of girls, the good life and he did. I really don't know how he manage that but he did entered the fashion business, one day he was a model agent, the next bodyguard for some wannabe star he was always into something new.  
N: And in tree weeks you didn't have any news??  
R: No he was always in some country, sometimes for months!!  
N: How come I never knew about him when we were dating??  
R: Maybe because he was my friend and that I needed my own private business, and how this gonna be help in the case anyway?  
N: Sorry it's just ... nothing. Could he be involved in something illegal?  
R: Hell no, I knew the guy all my life, if he was in something like that I will know that!! And I'm a cop I deal with criminal all day I couldn't miss something like that!!!  
N: How could you know, you said earlier that sometimes he was gone for months!! How could you be sure!!  
R: I knew him Natalia better than anyone!!  
N: Okay, sorry for upsetting you but I had to ask you this.  
R: How is he dead?  
N: Alex said that he was shot in the back of the skull  
R: Oh God, he was executed??  
N: I'm afraid so, I'm sorry  
R: I need to get out of here  
N: What, wait you can't go to his place you know  
R: yeah I know I'm going to see Alex, that's it. 


	4. A Pool in A Cemetery

H works his magic on Don's case!!!

After searching Don's house, Eric take the prints that he found and seeks for a match in CODIS, he quickly got a hit on Maria Santos, a Call girl arrested for a B&E 2 years ago, he also found a hit on an another print on Carlos Moreno AKA "Big C", a notorious PIMP in Miami.

E thoughts: What these prints were doing in this guy's apartment??

Natalia found a hit on the bullet in ABIS, an unsolved murder of a call girl named Sheila Peterson, the top of her body was found on the Glades, a bullet in his chest, PD was never able to find a clue on her murder.

N thoughts: Maybe Ryan didn't know his friend at all!!

Calleigh returns with nothing on the GSR search in Don's apartment, she did found his bank account and phones records. Strange thing, his bank account was in debt of 20,000 $ for a year and he received 5,000$ every two weeks since 6 months now.

Frank and Horatio followed the cement lead and found that Don Bradford was registered as the owner of the Bradford & Moreno Construction Company. A company specialized in pools repair.

F: Horatio I found something interesting about this company  
H: What is it Frank??  
F: Seems like this company have only one contract in 2 years of existence, in Biscayne 545 Mexter Street. But this address doesn't exist, there's no such thing as a Mexter street in Biscayne  
H: You're right Frank but there is a Mexter Street downtown and it's a cemetery  
F: A pool in a cemetery?? That doesn't make sense!!!  
H: But a fountain yes!! Let's search for a fountain construction or renovation in this place.  
Ften min later: There was an incident two weeks later, seems like the bottom of the Jackson cemetery's fountain broke and that a Bradford & Moreno Company is currently rebuilding it!!  
H: let's go and find what all this is about!!

At the Jackson cemetery H & Frank look for the contractor, they find a Jason Brinkley and his crew working ...  
H: Jason since when do you work for Bradford & Moreno??  
J: About a year sir, I took some wrongs turns in my life, ended up in jai; and Mr Moreno helps me out with this job!!  
H: Where can we find him Jason?  
J: I don't know, him and Mr Bradford are usually here before everyone, but it's been two days now we haven't seen them  
H: Mr Bradford's body was found in the Glades this morning and my M.E said that he was dead for at least 2 weeks, that's not possible you could've seen him 2 days ago Jason, Frank!!  
F: You gonna have to come with us in the crime lab, and every guy who works with you, and we gonna need everybody's shoes!!  
J: what for we didn't do anything wrong!!  
H: there's a difference between 2 days and 2 weeks Jason book him!!

The entire crew members are taken to the crime lab for analysing their shoes and for checking their alibis. The entire lab is working on Don's murder; Horatio has a weird gut feeling about Jason Brinkley he sends the patrol at his place.

Eric printed the crew member's shoes and start comparing with the ones found at the crime scene earlier, Ryan entered the room...  
E: How you doing man  
R: not so well, I feel like I'm gonna be sick, did you find anything yet?  
E: You know I'm not allowed to discuss the case with you Ryan!  
R: I know but you have to give me something, I'm gonna be crazy in this place!! Please Eric!!  
E: Ok sighs Cal found that your friend had 20,000 $ debt and that he starts receiving a lot of money lately, he was also the owner of pools repair company!!! That's all I got for now  
R: What a company?? Debt?? 20,000 $?? That's crazy!sighs heavily I need a break I'm outta here!!  
E: Ryan!! Are you all right??  
R: No, I don't think I'll ever be all right again!!

Ryan leaves the crime lab to take a walk on the beach, the thoughts starts running through his mind, he remembered the last time he saw his friend: he was about to take off for some exotic country so he said to bodyguard some pop star, they had a few beers, he even present him Jessie Brinkley the guy he worked with, it was 3 weeks ago!! Jessie Brinkley!! The guy was probably the last seeing him alive. Immediately he calls Horatio:

H: Yeah Horatio Caine  
R: H, it's Wolfe, I just remembered, Don introduce me to one of his friends a Jessie Brinkley, does that name help you??  
H: Oh yeah Mrs Wolfe, I have a Jason Brinkley in custody, I think I'll need you in this case!!  
R: Me? How?  
H: As a witness Mr Wolfe, meet me in the lab, now!!  
R: I'll be there.


	5. Jason or Jessie ?

Ryan helps in the investigation, Calleigh and Natalia have a little talk about her "feelings" for Ryan

As Ryan quickly returns to the lab, Natalia and Calleigh investigate the murder of Sheila Paterson. The MDPD's file says that the half body recovered in the Glades hadn't any evidence on it except the bullet hole in the chest. The only connection between Don Bradford and Sheila Patterson was the gun that killed them.  
C: Sounds like we don't have anything on this girl  
N: yes, H have a suspect in custody, he wants Ryan as a witness  
C: what??  
N: Yeah that's what I heard from Cooper  
C: Maybe I should go back to the lab, we don't have anything here  
N: You know he's a big guy he can do that alone  
C: It's not that!! Maybe they have more in the lab!!  
N: I just said that you don't have to protect him  
C: he just lost his best friend Nat, he need somebody, a friend next to him!!  
N: Then he doesn't need you because you're more than that!!  
C: Is there something you want to tell me Nat??  
N: No Calleigh I just say that we're all adults here; you don't have to hide your feelings for him!!  
C: I don't hide anything and please next time stay focus on the case!!!  
N: I just said...  
C: I know what you want to say, I don't need to hear that now!!!

Calleigh left Natalia in the PD building and go back in the crime lab. Ryan was there in the corridor looking at the suspect H was interrogating. She steps back...

H: Jessie or Jason what name should I call you??  
J: I don't know what you talking about my name is Jason!!  
H: Ok Jason, I have someone here who can place you 3 weeks ago with Don Bradford, the same dead person you claim being )with 2 days ago!!! Enlighten me will you?? (Totally H style  
J: I was with Mr Bradford 3 weeks ago because we were friends, he was about to leave the country for a business contract and he wanted to see an old friend, a lawyer or something  
H: A Lawyer??  
J: Yeah a lawyer a Ryan something he wanted to relax before he goes on his trip, so he asked to go with him  
H: and why?? Why he wanted you to be with him??  
J: I just said we were friends!!  
H: Here's what I think Jason, you were there to keep an eye on him!!! So tell me why Moreno wanted somebody to keep an eye on his partner??  
J: I want a lawyer!!  
H: that's not a surprise.

A Furious Ryan was waiting outside the interrogation room; a million of questions were running through his mind. Like why Don tells Jason that he was lawyer?? And why does he feels like the last time he saw his friend he wanted to send him a message...

F: Horatio, I send a car in Moreno apartment and its empty sounds like he just disappeared  
C: I'm not surprise Frank, Jason Brinkley cover for him since the beginning I want to know why!!  
F: OK  
H: Mr Wolfe, I need some answers from you  
R: Sure H, what is it??  
H: Does your friend seem different the last time you met him??  
R: No, he was just excited about his trip  
H: Has he left anything in your place since the last 6 months??  
R: he have a lot of things in my place, actually there's an entire room for him!!  
H: Take Calleigh, go back in there and bring everything you find  
R: yes Sir!!


	6. At Ryan's place

The things start to be hot between Calleigh and Ryan !!!

As they drive to Ryan's place  
C: So you feel better  
R: I don't know, I'm really confuse right now  
C: I'm sorry, but what are we looking for in your place??  
R: everything he left, H thinks that he probably left me something in case something like that happen  
C: He was really into something illegal??  
R: I'm afraid yes.

They arrive in Ryan place,  
C: wow your place is cleaner than mine, you really are OCD!!  
R: Yeah, I love to put things in order of colors and size since I am little, Don often made fun of me by saying that the day of his burial I will do that with the flowers...

Wait a minute...

C: What??  
R: The flowers that's it, he brings some files a few months ago, each ones had a flower name on it!!  
C: Are you sure he was talking about that?? That doesn't make sense!!!  
R: When it comes to Don!!! yes !!!  
C: So where do you put his things??  
R: Right here, I'll show you  
C: you can't touch anything you know!!  
R: yes  
Calleigh starts searching for the files in Don's room while Ryan was waiting outside watching her.  
RPOV: she is amazing; thank God she's helping me through this  
C: hey I think I found something, don't come in  
R: Ok  
They go back in Ryan's living room and sit on the couch, Calleigh had a box of ten files, all flowers names Roses, Blossom, Tulip... they start searching through the files and found 10 financial accounts of Moreno's company, all registered on a different name, and the executive assistant name who was on every file, Jason Brinkley... They find a paper with Ryan name on it; they discover Don left him 15,000$. Ryan was shocked...  
C: Are you okay???  
R: I don't know Cal, I didn't even know that he had so much money, I just realize that he was like a brother to me and I didn't even know him!!! At all!!  
C: I'm sorry Ry, but we can't say we know everything in the people close to us  
R: Yeah you're right but you I know you at least I think I know you  
C: You know me, Ryan I don't have any dirty secret like Don's  
R: It's good to know because I think that I really need you to help me through this  
C: I'm here, there's no other place that I want to be right now!!!  
R: Thanks Cal

Their eyes met, they were hypnotized by each other. Forgetting the reasons of their presence in Ryan's apartment, they started to kiss. Initially slowly then more and more quickly, it was like time stopped. The files they had in hand fell on the ground; they landed on the couch. Ryan's hands went up Calleigh's hips and landed on her belly, her weapon of service obstructed him one moment, but he removed it as well as his. His fingers attacked the buttons of her shirt, which he removed quickly; Calleigh tightened her hands towards him and started to strip him. They quickly found themselves half naked one against the other. Ryan raised the head and look in her eyes; he had to make love to her!!! She was so beautiful, lying like that, offered to him. He starts again to kiss her, he take off his jeans, under which he found some very sexy pink underwear.

Ryan sat down and put her on him. Calleigh took the control of the game, kissing him, playing with her tongue in his neck, biting his ears from time to time.

Ryan's hands attacked Calleigh's bra... Suddenly, he felt something vibrate close to its leg, and then a ringing rose in the airs, his cell phone rang...

R taking his breath: Damn, Best time ever!!!  
C blushing: Tell me about it  
R: Yeah Wolfe  
H: Mr Wolfe did you find something interesting  
R: Oh H... Uuh... Yeah we found different files and stuff in Don's room and Calleigh is ...inspecting them...  
Cmurmuring: Maybe I should redress...  
H: I just send Eric and Natalia to your place for helping you and Calleigh they should be there in a minute  
R louder: Eric and Natalia here in a minute!!! Okay we wait for them, he hung up  
Calleigh start redressing quickly  
C: Where's my top  
R: don't know, behind the couch I think  
C: Okay  
Calleigh disappeared behind the couch at the same time Eric and Natalia entered in the room.  
Rembarrassed: Eric!!!

Eric starts smiling at the sight of Ryan in his jeans and Calleigh in his trousers her top in her hand.

E: Well, seems that... we interrupt something interesting...  
R: yeah... Can you just give us a sec  
E: yeah, come Natalia  
They left the place.


	7. Is It Enough To Betray Your Heart?

H closes the investigation about Don's murder  
How far a friend can go to proctect you??

Eric and Natalia came back ten min later, Ryan and Calleigh were dressed but they could still feel the sexual tension in the room and Calleigh was blushing like a teen caught by his parents ...

E: So did you find something ...interesting???  
C: yeah some files and bank accounts  
N: Oh really, show us!!!

They showed everything they found in Don's room, Eric decided to stay to process the room even if there wasn't a chance to find a trace. Ryan cleaned the room so perfectly that he was afraid to mess up with the fingerprint powder.

Back at the lab, H examine the files found at Ryan's place, he goes back in the interrogation room where Jessie/Jason Brinkley was waiting.

H: Everything is clear now Jason, you and Moreno where laundering illegal money, you needed someone like Don to cover your activities didn't you?  
J: I don't know what you're talking about  
H: you better remember Jason because I'm loosing patience!!!  
J: Don was no angel; he was into this business with us  
H: he can't defend himself now Jason so why don't you tell me what happened to Don Bradford and where's Moreno?  
J: When we start this business Don was all in for the money, he was always talking about a trip that he wanted to do with his friend and some crazy dream they had since college of jumping a bridge I don't know where!!! I told Mr Moreno that he talked too much but he wanted to keep him because he was close to a CSI and he could use that...  
H: And when did he use that??  
J: We had a problem with one girl, Shelly or Sheila she knew too much about a big client, we decided to get rid of her. Mr Moreno used Don to know if the investigation was close  
H: He wanted Don to spy on Ryan  
D: Yes but he refused, he told us that Ryan was a lawyer that he never worked at the lab but we knew that it was a lie...  
H: So you killed him  
D: I had no choice he knew a lot of things about our operation and the money we offered wasn't enough to "betray a friend" so he said!! So I did what I was told...  
H: and you're gonna pay for that now Jessie where's Moreno  
J: I don't know  
H: Does 25 to life make you want to speak  
J: Isn't enough to betray a friend!!  
H: I see your point.

Ryan was standing behind the mirror during the whole interrogation, so his friend died protecting him and trying to fix his mistakes. How did he miss that??? He was too tired to think, he went home... 


	8. When Something ends, Something Begins

This is the last chapter of my CaRWash fic i hope you like it there's more coming...

Don's death doesn't mean that Ryan's life is over

Ryan sat all day in Don's room; he didn't have the strength to clean Delko's mess. For the first time in his OCD life he knew that cleaning wasn't the answer, he kept asking himself over and over again why his friend was dead and why he was still alive. He remembered the stupid dream they had in college after a drunken party, the world from North to South America to Australia and everything in between!!! Now he was alone...

Then he heard someone knocking at the door... Ryan!! Ryan it's me open the door please, Ryan!!!  
Once the door open  
R: Cal what are you doing here?  
C: I was worried, you didn't answer your phone and you just disappeared after H arrested the guy  
R: I need to be alone  
C: No  
R: Calleigh for god sake LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
C: No you need me, I'm not going anywhere!!!  
R: please leave...  
He starts crying  
R: please...  
Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight against her  
C: its okay I'm here shhh ... it's okay now!!!

She took his face firmly in her hands and kissed him, he kissed her back with passion, his hands rolled on her he was desperate, he needed her badly... he needed an outlet, and she would be that for him and more still... He raised her and pressed her body against the wall, his moves were fast and uncontrolled.

He attacked her Jeans and made them swindle on her hips, her panties followed. She helped him to get rid of his trousers and there, upright against the wall of his entry, he slipped in her. Initially slowly then more and more quickly, she arched herself against him to receive it more deeply, they gave itself one to the other without manners, in the purest act which can exist and they felt the orgasm go up powerful, irrepressible. The tears which rolled on their faces were not only those of the pleasure, She took his sorrow and transformed it into a pure outburst of joy.

R taking his breath: I never planned our first time to be like that  
C: It was amazing  
R: I know, it's gonna be hard without him...  
C: I'm here and I'm going nowhere

When something ends like Don's life something begins and with Calleigh he was about to start a beautiful story.

-FIN- 


End file.
